


Unexpected Pleasures

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Tom Riddle, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: While walking to work, Tom sees something.





	

Haunting was how Tom would later think of this moment. Like every other day, he went to work at Borgin & Burkes. But this morning was different. Tom had hastily walked down the narrow and crooked streets of Knockturn Alley and witnessed something that intrigued him for some time.

Hidden behind the sharp edge of a street, a man pointed his wand to a woman’s chest. That’s when Tom heard it. The Cruciatus Curse. What must have been but a few moments felt like an eternity for Tom. If asked, Tom would later admit that he couldn’t recall a single thing about that man, except for the sound of his raspy low voice. The woman, however, he could recall vividly.

The woman had been an absolute beauty. Tom couldn’t help but admire the curve of her back as the curse bent her to its will. Her mouth opened as if to scream but only silence could be heard. Silence and Tom’s quickening heartbeats. In a failed attempt to reach for her wand, she had clutched the hem of her dress and Tom caught a hint of her pale and creamy thighs. But it was her eyes that captivated Tom - her blue eyes wide with fear.

As quickly as it had started, the moment ended. The man left and the woman collapsed to the ground. It was only then that Tom noticed the dampness in the front of his pants. Clutching his wand, Tom walked towards the woman. She really did have lovely eyes.

Hidden behind the shard edge of a street, a man pointed his wand to a woman’s chest. That’s when Tom whispered it. The Cruciatus Curse.


End file.
